dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin VS Luigi
Robin VS Luigi is SSS42X2's 4th What-if DBX. Greening it up today, we have Robin of DC Comics and Luigi of the Super Mario Bros. series. Description Two green sidekicks duke it out in a death duel! Can Robin make one less of a brother or will Luigi strike the fatal blow? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro A normal night in Gotham City, as Luigi '''was taking a nice stroll to get away from all the action. The Teen Titans then see him on a poster with a wanted in prison, alive or dead. They show up in front of him, and he cowers in fear. '''Robin '''then points his finger at him. Robin: Titans, GO! However, the moment he blinks he sees Starfire and Raven lying on the ground and Beast Boy and Cyborg kneeling in pain. He then steps up to take him on. Robin: No one messes with the Teen Titans and gets away with it! Prepare yourself! (Cue Vs. Boss - Mega Man X7) Robin gets into a stance while Luigi looks at him and decides to fight back. Fight '''HERE WE GOOO! Robin runs at Luigi and bashes him with his staff, but Luigi kicks him away and hits him with a few fireballs. He then grabs out his hammer and clashed with Robin and his staff. They both counter blow-for-blow until Robin gets sent flying back by Luigi's Green Missile and landed on top of a building as Luigi follows suit. Robin gets up and throws multiple Birdarangs as Luigi spins around, sending them back at Robin, who slides under them and uppercuts Luigi. He then throws Smoke Pellets, which go off, leaving Luigi unable to see where Robin is, but Robin throws multiple punches and kicks, and grabs him with his Grappling Hook. He throws him on the ground and throws him to a wall. Robin decides to end it, but Luigi uses the Vanish Flower to make himself invisible. Robin then sees him gone and grabs his staff, until he was bashed in the head by a hammer. Luigi uses the Super Jump Punch to knock Robin into the sky and kicks back into the streets. Robin sees all the Titans up and running and are all ready to assist him. Robin: Titans, GO! Starfire shoots multiple eye blasts at Luigi while Raven throws multiple objects at him. Cyborg fires and huge blast of energy and Beast Boy transforms into a tiger and slashes Luigi and Robin hits him through a building, while throws multiple Ammunition Discs, blowing up the entire building. Thankfully, it was abandoned. Sadly, Luigi was still alive and well as he eats a mushroom and is perfectly healed. (Cue Akuma VS Ryu - Street Fighter 4) The Titans saw this and decided enough was enough. Starfire charges at him, but Luigi grabs her wrist, with electricity flowing through his body, and kicks Starfire through a glass window, knocking her out. Before Robin could even blink, he saw Raven lying on the ground, Beast Boy in a nearby tree, and Cyborg almost dead. Robin threw Birdarangs and then a Flash Bomb, but all Birdarangs were in Luigi's hand as he walks through the Flash Bang, his eyes glowing white and filled with electricity. Robin brings out his staff and splits it in two, as he rushes at Luigi, roaring with increasing anger. Luigi just kicks the ground and launches Robin into the sky, electrocuting him. He then hits him with his hammer, now gold and smashes Robin with it multiple times, then axe kicks him down and punches him the gut, sending a bolt of lightning directly on him, point-blank. Luigi returns back to normal and walks away, dusting his cap along the way. 5 minutes later, the Titans got up and stared in shock and horror, a dead leader. Beast Boy and Cyborg puts heads down in respect, Raven kneels down, punching the ground, and Starfire covers her face, crying for her fallen leader and boyfriend. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: Well, RIP Robin. What did Luigi learn from that Thunder God? Anyways, next up are the cocky gunslingers of Overwatch and the Maverick Hunters. Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DC Vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS DC Comics Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant